Milly's Musings
by Eden Evergreen
Summary: How might the early days of searching for Vash, finding him, and then stumbling into *gasp* -Wolfwood- have seemed to Milly? One possibility explored, poetically.


_**Note**__: I do not own Trigun, "Vash 'the Stampede'," Nicholas D. Wolfwood, Milly Thompson nor Meryl Stryfe. They all belong to the incomparable Mr. Yasuhiro Nightow._

.

.

**Milly's Musings**

.

Not long ago, Sempai and I

Were called in by the Chief

The new tasks he then gave to us

Could make our lives quite brief

.

"The Humanoid Typhoon," he said,

"You must now go and find."

Such words he chose, as you might guess

Did fail to calm my mind

.

I asked Meryl what she did think

"Should we job-hunting go?"

From chest to shoes my heart did sink

At her emphatic "no"

.

For months we searched, and nothing found

But rumors wild and grim

We then met that odd gentle man

Who had a goofy grin

.

I wondered if he might be Vash

But Meryl, she did not

"A man like him," she assured me,

"Is _not_ the one we've sought!"

.

'Twas disappointment I felt then

So silly yet so kind

"A good companion he could be"

Thus thought my untried mind

.

A huge surprise awaited us

Mistaken was Sempai

That kind, tall man in bright red coat

_Was_ Vash, and that's no lie!

.

Adventures from that day began

To his coat tails we'd cling

As strange as those words surely sound

'Twas proven a good thing

.

Although we feared he might harm us

Instead, our lives he saved

Whatever else was true of him

The man's both kind and brave

.

'Twas but a few short days ago

A man, quite nasty, came

He did not know the man Vash is

Although he knew his name

.

The battle killed near half that town

We saw Vash's deep grief

His anger flared, yet it alone

Was killed to bring relief

.

On the next morn, we thought we'd heard

A sound from Vash's room

We rushed inside, without a knock

And peered into the gloom

.

I wonder who was most surprised?

Poor Vash's chest was bare!

He blushed as we stared all agape

He had scars everywhere

.

His left arm had not been torn off

The prior day when he'd fought

Cap, wires, and cables dangled down

A false arm he had lost

.

All yesterday, we rode a bus

Through its window Vash saw

A buckle's glint near to a man

Caught in the desert's maw

.

Vash called out for the bus to stop

The other's life was saved

Who was the tall, dark stranger thus

Spared from an early grave?

.

He'd carried on his back a cross

Almost as long as he

"Why carry that?" "A tradesman's pride,"

He answered cheerfully

.

"A man of cloth," is what he'd said

I thought "tailor" was meant

But quickly he corrected me

Instead, he's heaven-sent!

.

A wand'ring priest he claimed to be

In suit as black as sin

"I'm Nicholas D. Wolfwood," he

Said through a jaunty grin

.

"I seek to find lambs who have strayed

Far from their proper path"

I saw Meryl wrinkle her nose

Her thought: "he needs a bath!"

.

"Was it you who saved me?" he asked

We pointed toward Vash

As we did so, the priest drank deep

From Vash's water stash

.

Priest spoke to Vash, strange faces made

And then sat next to him

I saw the two were shaking hands

Repeatedly - strange whim!

.

Without Vash's quick and sharp gaze

The priest, he would have died

I'm still so glad his life was saved

If not, I would have cried

.

The bus drove on and on and on

Long is the drive to town

That day slowly became a night

As suns went sinking down

.

A new day came, and as we woke

Juneora Rock was seen

At first far distant, but it grew

To near ere evening

.

We left the bus, Sempai and me

The priest and Vash also

There is something about that priest

My gaze to him does go

.

"God be with you," he said, "With luck

We soon will meet again."

And something in my soul was stirred

By those few words from him

.

I hope to see that priest again

And soon, instead of late

His handsome face, it fills my thoughts

Could he become my fate?

.

I watch him as he walks away

And hope his words are true

The list of what I want from life

Has just been added to


End file.
